


Hot Toddy

by byuneebuns



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Requested, Smut, Vanilla, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byuneebuns/pseuds/byuneebuns
Summary: Anonymous asked:"Hello! I just left a tip for you because your writings are so good and well thought out. I was wondering if I could request a scenario or something where the reader is comforting Jooheon because he isn’t feeling the most confident and they end up having sex due to all the love in the air.Request made on my blog (byuneebuns.tumblr.com)





	Hot Toddy

“Jooheon, we have to go! You still aren’t ready?” You leaned against the doorframe and sighed when you saw Jooheon’s limp form on his bed. He was faced away from you but you could see the steady rise and fall of his breathing silhouetted against the legion of white flurries dancing outside of his window.

You strode briskly over to him, brushing off the few stray snowflakes that had managed to cling to your hair, and shook his shoulder roughly.

“I’m awake. I just don’t want to go.”

You tried to pull him onto his back so you could see his face but he was faster than you, pulling his blanket over his head at lightning speed and leaving only a few tufts of his black hair sticking out from the top.

You sighed again, exasperated, running a hand through your hair and glancing at your wristwatch anxiously.

“Joohoney, what’s wrong? We really have to get going soon. The roads are getting bad and I’ll get in trouble if we’re late again, so will you please talk to me so I can try to help?” You said softly, smoothing your black smock dress and adjusting your thigh high socks before sitting beside him and rubbing soothing circles into the idol’s muscular back through his blanket, grateful for his body heat as you adjusted from the bitter temperature outside. 

You’d been styling Jooheon since debut and you still couldn’t help chuckling over the enormous difference between his appearance and his personality.

You could still remember the nervousness you felt when you were introduced to him all of those years ago like it was yesterday. You were expecting the typical male idol, tall and thin with sculpted features. You were shocked, to say the least, when instead you were being introduced to a tall scowling man instead.

He was, of course, breathtakingly handsome. Just not in the way you expected.

His eyes were narrow and slanted and topped by low, sharp brows. His face was broad and undeniably masculine despite his full cheeks and pouty lips.

It didn’t take long for you to realize that the intimidation ended there and that Jooheon was actually just a giant marshmallow. You’d grown very close in the years you’d been styling him and he often came to you first with problems. You’d learned he was actually a very self-conscious guy and you were always first in line to remind him of how great he was when he was feeling down on himself, which is exactly what you expected was going on right now. 

There was no resistance this time as you pulled the blanket from him and turned him over to face you. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks were splotchy.

“What have you been doing? You look like a mess.” You questioned, patting his swollen cheek gently.

“Your hand is cold. I always look like a mess.” He huffed, his voice scratchy.

“Now we both know that isn’t true, but when you spend a bunch of time crying you’re bound to look a little worse for wear afterwards. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and ready for the photoshoot, okay?”

You pulled an unenthusiastic Jooheon into a sitting position, trying to contain the blush blooming on the apples of your cheeks when you saw he was only wearing boxers. You’d seen him in that little plenty of times but it still never failed to make your heart skip a beat, if anything knowing his personality only made him more fatally attractive.

“I brought my kit with me so I can just do everything from here, okay? When you didn’t show up I figured something must have happened. Do you want to tell me about it?” You asked as you finger combed his bedhead into a more tamable shape.

“Hmm, that feels so nice.” He hummed in reply, leaning into your touch and igniting the flames on your cheeks again.

“I’m sorry for troubling you. I just…I saw some bad comments online and-”

“Jooheon, what have I told you about paying attention to that nonsense?” You asked, a hint of your former exasperation breaking through your voice. The things people said about idols behind the shield of their computer monitor were downright disgusting and it broke your heart every time that you had to spend time picking up the pieces of Jooheon’s shattered ego because of it.

“I know,” Jooheon sighed, “I know that I shouldn’t let it get to me. I just…sometimes…when I see myself I don’t see anything worth liking either.” He trailed off, staring at his lap in shame.

“Joohoney, how can you say that? Is your eyesight getting worse? Don’t see anything worth liking? Do you want me to tell you what I see?” You whispered, still stroking his hair.

You placed your other palm on his cheek, turning him to face you fully before it joined it’s twin in his hair, massaging his temples with your thumbs.

“I see a smart, kind, talented, and excessively handsome rapper, dancer, singer, writer, and human being. I see someone that too many people wish that they could be. Someone that should always be proud of themselves. Someone that works so incredibly hard and is always willing to go the extra mile for the people in his life. Beyond someone worth liking, I see someone worth admiring. I see someone that I feel thankful to know, and someone that I lo-” 

You cut yourself short, trailing off and refusing to finish what you’d almost blurted out in a moment of passion, cheeks blazing anew.

Jooheon’s eyes were locked on yours, somehow shining brightly despite the dim lighting.

“You really mean all of that?” He asked so softly that you scarcely believed he’d spoken at all, still not taking his eyes from you.

“Every word.” 

Your body froze when his lips met yours. His touch was feather light, his mouth only barely ghosting over yours with your hands still tousled in his hair.

As swiftly as it happened it ended, and Jooheon’s eyes were almost comically wide as he slowly pulled away from you.

Before he could say anything you were pulling him back, with only enough force that the slightest resistance would have stopped you, and pressing your lips together with his again.

He stayed this time, his hands clumsily finding their way to your cheeks, his thumbs absent-mindedly stroking them while your lips moved together slowly.

His large hands mapped the expanse of your body while you lazily made out until they reached your hips. He tugged at them, pulling you into his lap where you wrapped your legs around his waist to draw him as close as possible.

Your unbroken kiss swallowed the gasp that escaped your lips when his growing erection brushed against your clothed center, eliciting a growl from him in return. 

It was like a switch had been flipped and suddenly your kisses were fast, sloppy, and growing in urgency. Your teeth nipped at each other’s lips, your tongues exploring each other eagerly.

His swollen cock was pressing into your clit and whether subconsciously or not he had started rolling his hips into you, desperate for more friction. You could feel your panties starting to stick to you from the slick growing between your legs and you were panting now, clinging to his shoulders for dear life with shaking hands while he moved against you, deep moans tumbling from his lips, his hands holding fast to your hips.

“Fuck, Jooheon,” You gasped, breathless, when he suddenly attached his lips to your neck, sucking down harshly, “Baby, you’re so sexy.”

Jooheon’s lips left your neck with a soft pop and you could feel a gentle throbbing from where he had certainly left a mark.

You untangled your legs from his waist and pulled away from him. His hands found yours and held them fast, fighting to keep you close while he watched you with confusion swimming in his eyes.

You pulled him towards the edge of the bed and he reluctantly followed, his legs swinging over the side as he watched you with apprehension.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” He whispered, the perceived rejection making him shy.

“Jooheon…I just want to make you feel good.”

He watched you drop to your knees on the floor in front of him with astonishment, lifting his hips eagerly when your fingers started to pry at the waistband of his boxers.

His cock sprang free, slapping his stomach with a soft thud. Your mouth watered when you saw it. You knew he was well-endowed but he just looked so…enticing. His pupils were blown out and you could see how much harder he was breathing as he watched you.

Pre-cum was already glistening on the head and you couldn’t resist leaning forward and eagerly planting a few kitten licks along the tip, shuddering when you felt him twitching at the contact.

“Stop teasing me, baby.” He growled from above you.

You ran your hands up his legs, relishing every sharp inhale and shudder he made as you inched closer to where he wanted you.

When your hands finally met your mouth you pulled away to admire him once again, running your closed fist along his length, pulling a groan from him and feeling yourself growing wetter by the second, ruining your panties beyond repair.

“So perfect.” You said in a hushed tone that was nearly drowned out by Jooheon’s labored breaths. He was watching you so intently while you pumped his dick in your hands, like he was trying to commit each movement to memory.

You leaned forward again, giving his tip a final squeeze before you replaced the pressure from your palm with your mouth.

You flicked your tongue along the underside of his length over and over while you sucked his cock like your life depended on it, one of your hands massaging his balls and the other gripping his thigh tightly.

Jooheon was leaning back on his hands, his head thrown back, gasps and moans pouring from his mouth indiscriminately.

“F-fuck, baby girl, your mouth feels so good.” He said through labored breaths, one of his hands abandoning its duty to keep him upright and instead snaking itself at the base of your neck and gripping your hair tightly, forcing you to take all of him.

You whimpered, tears pricking at the corners of your eyes from how large he was, the vibrations making him buck against your throat as he started losing himself to pleasure.

“I’m so close.”

His words were stilted and punctured by moans, as if to confirm the truth of what he said.

You swirled your tongue along him one final time before withdrawing. You pulled your dress over your head and slid your soaking panties off, leaving your tall socks and bra in place, and reclaimed your seat on his lap.

Your original intention was to let him finish in your mouth but you couldn’t take it anymore, you were so beside yourself with need.

“Is this okay?” You whispered. He was already lined up at your entrance and it took every ounce of self-control in your possession to wait for him to respond before sinking onto his throbbing, waiting cock.

“Yes.” He breathed, his eyes fluttering shut as he finally entered you.

You both stayed still for a few moments so you could adjust before you started moving. Jooheon’s hands were holding your hips steady, guiding you, while you rode him at a snail’s pace, not wanting to rush after how close he’d been to release only moments ago.

The rhythmic, albeit glacial, pace you’d set somehow seemed to amplify the feeling of Jooheon’s thickness dragging along your walls and brushing your g-spot, you could already feel your legs starting to shake with the promise of your orgasm.

“Joohoney…you’re so beautiful. You feel so good.” You whispered, hiding your face in the crook of his neck in embarrassment. He wrapped his arms around you tightly, holding you to his chest, merely humming in response.

His hands started guiding a bit more forcefully than before, his hips raising to meet your own in an attempt to go deeper and faster. You obliged, trying to match the new pace he was setting. His impatience won out and you found yourself being flipped onto your back with him still inside of you.

“I want to make you feel good, too.” He murmured, his voice huskier than you remembered it, his eyes sparkling with apparent adoration.

Before you could answer he was already rolling his hips into you with far better deliberate precision than you could have hoped to achieve. He groped you through the simple black bra you’d neglected to remove and shoved it to the side to free one of your breasts, which he immediately took in his grip, rolling your sensitive nipple in his fingers, heightening the sensations you were already in danger of drowning in.

His fingers abandoned your nipple and found your clit instead, sending jolts of pleasure through you and pushing you even closer to the edge.

“That’s it, baby. Cum for me.” He moaned, his eyes flitting between your face contorted in ecstasy and where his thick cock was disappearing in your tight pussy. He was slamming into you with renewed vigor now, the circles he was rubbing into your clit getting faster and faster.

The room felt like it was spinning when you finally felt your walls convulsing around him and warm liquid drip down your thighs. Jooheon’s grunts and moans were growing louder and more desperate as he followed suit, spilling himself inside of you and mixing your juices with his.

His arms gave out to exhaustion and he fell on top of you, peppering your neck with light kisses. You raised your arm to absent-mindedly stroked his soft hair, smiling contentedly, your other hand seeking out his hand and entwining your fingers together.

The sound of your text message tone broke the peaceful silence and you wiggled your way towards the nightstand where you’d abandoned it, somehow managing to retrieve it despite Jooheon still being on top of you.

Your mind was already racing, formulating excuses for how late you both were, glancing out the window to see if the car being stuck in the snow was plausible, when you slid the text open and breathed an enormous sigh of relief.

_Don’t bother coming to the shoot, power outage on the whole block. Taking the boys out for lunch, you two can meet us here if Jooheon is feeling better._

You read the message aloud, giggling as Jooheon rolled over onto his side and pulled you into him, nuzzling you affectionately while he held you in a vice-like grip.

“Tell her sorry, I’m still not feeling too great and I need a lot more cheering up.”


End file.
